Dark Spider Characters
=Allies= May Pennyworth Real Name: May Pennyworth Fusion of: DC's Alfred Pennyworth/Marvel's May Parker Bio: A maid from Britain who had served the Wayne family long before Peter had even been born. And after the murder of his parents, she became his loyal guardian and moral compass even in his years as a vigilante. George Gordon Real Name: George Gordon Fusion of: DC's Jim Gordon/Marvel's George Stacy Bio: George Gordon starts as a struggling police captain (though the future commissioner) who fights to bring justice to New Gotham City, and eventually becomes Dark Spider's first ally. Gwen Gordon Real Name: Gwen Gordon Fusion of: DC's Barbara Gordon/Marvel's Gwen Stacy Bio: The teenage daughter of captain George Gordon who develops a crush on Dark Spider, and eventually becomes something of a sidekick. J. Jonah Bullock Real Name: J. Jonah Bullock Fusion of: DC's Harvey Bullock/Marvel's J. Jonah Jameson Lucius "Robbie" Robertson Real Name: Lucius Robertson Fusion of: DC's Lucius Fox/Marvel's Joseph "Robbie" Robertson Mary Jane Vale Real Name: Mary Jane Vale Fusion of: DC"s Vicky Vale/Marvel's Mary Jane Watson Night Prowler Real Name: Hobie Grayson Fusion of: DC's Dick Grayson/Marvel's Prowler Bio: Hobie Grayson was a young man with a gifted mind, but was the member of a family of acrobats called the Flying Graysons. Eventually however his parents were murdered by a criminal known as Don Tony Fortunato. He ran away from the circus and managed to build himself a black and blue suit that gave him several abilities, using it to attain money to support himself but also go out for revenge against Fortunato. He eventually crossed paths with Dark Spider, and were originally in conflict until Dark Spider managed to put him down the right path, helping him become the hero. The two becoming best friends and close allies afterwards. =Villains= Joker Goblin Real Name: Jack Osborn Fusion of: DC's Joker/Marvel's Green Goblin Bio: Dark Spider's most fearsome archenemy. But he in his original persona starts out as just his business rival Jack Osborn, head of Osborn Industries. In his earlier life he grew up on the streets, but eventually managed to amass the fortune to start his company under the guise of a criminal known as the Red Hood. He was eventually working on a performance enhancing serum late one night, unknowing that his son Jason had contaminated the project with some outside chemicals, leading it to blowing up in his face. It drastically changed his physical appearance by bleaching his skin white, turned his hair green, and put his mouth in a permanent smile. Along with his physical deformities he gained enhanced strength, speed, agility, stamina, and intelligence. The Octopus Real Name: Oswald Octavius Fusion of: DC's Penguin/Marvel's Dr. Octopus Bio: The Octopus is one of Dark Spider's greatest re-ocurring foes. Once a member of a socialite family that always got picked on Venom-Face Real Name: Harvey Brock Fusion of: DC's Two-Face/Marvel's Venom Bio: Harvey Brock was raised in a lower class Catholic family. His mother died in childbirth, at which he was often ignored and bullied by his father. Despite all this he always strove to earn his father's respect, but also had an innate distrust of the upper class. He repressed his anger, that eventually managed to personify as a dark side to his personality. He eventually went into politics, eventually becoming the district attorney of New Gotham City. He started off with an uneasy relationship with Dark Spider, but eventually became close allies along with Captain George Gordon. As well as close friends with Peter Wayne. Eventually his career was ruined, and he blamed Dark Spider for what happened. He went to pray at a church one night where he saw Dark Spider ripping of a powerful but even symbiotic suit from space that he had acquired, but decided to discard as it was corrupting him. Being spurned by Dark Spider it sense the darkness, anger, and hatred inside of Harvey and latched itself to him. And through the symbiote his suppressed dark side manifested itself, with the suit consistently only covering half of his face, giving it a split look. The suit also gave him Dark Spider's powers and memories. King Demon Real Name: Ra's Al Fisk Fusion of: DC's Ra's Al Ghul/Marvel's Kingpin Bio: Ra's Al Fisk is a famous philanthropist from the Middle East, but in secret commands a powerful organization known as the Hand of Assassins. An organization dedicated to purifying the world by eradicating crime. He respects Dark Spider's efforts, and even tries to make him his heir, but his extreme methods keep them from ever joining forces. Fisk while large and obese in build is surprisingly quick and agile in a fight, easily matching Dark Spider's skills. Black Catwoman Real Name: Felicia Kyle Fusion of: DC's Catwoman/Marvel's Black Cat Bane the Hunter Real Name: Antonio Kravinoff Fusion of: DC's Bane/Marvel's Kraven the Hunter Anonymous Real Name: Edward Smerdyakov Fusion of: DC's Riddler/Marvel's Chameleon Bio: Anonymous is a mysterious supervillains. He is a master of disguise, but also has a great compulsion to prove how smart he is and be the center of attention. He normally takes on disguises when committing his various crimes, but would always leave riddles as clues to the identity of the person he's impersonating at the time. Feario Real Name: Quentin Crane Fusion of: DC's Scarecrow/Marvel's Mysterio Mr. Freezerburn Real Name: Steven Fries Fusion of: DC's Mr. Freeze/Marvel's Scorcher Bio: Dr. Steven Fries was a chemistry professor at Gotham State University who was fired from his position for illegally using company materials to create a cryogenic chamber to keep his sick wife alive. He got into a fight with some of the people who tried stopping him and wound up crashing into a container of cold chemicals that mutated his body. In this new state he must constantly keep himself heated in order to raise his body temperature, and eventually created a suit that helped him do this. One that also has the abilities to control the elements of both fire and ice. Lizard-Bat Real Name: Kirk Connors Fusion of: DC's Man-Bat/Marvel's Lizard Black Goblin Real Name: Roman Kingsley Fusion of: DC's Black Mask/Marvel's Hobgoblin Bio: Roman Kingsley was the socialite head of Janus Fashion & Cosmetics. Mister Carnage Real Name: Victor Kasady Fusion of: DC's Mister Zsasz/Marvel's Carnage Poison Witch Real Name: Pamela Ezili Fusion of: DC's Poison Ivy/Marvel's Calypso Harley Menace Real Name: Harleen Hollister Fusion of: DC's Harley Quinn/Marvel's Menace Red Goblin Real Name: Jason Osborn Fusion of: DC's Jason Todd/Marvel's Harry Osborn Bio:Jason Osborn is the teenage son of Peter Wayne's industrial rival Jack Osborn, the head of Osborn Industries. His father was very cold towards him, never letting them get that close. It filled Jason with feelings of resentment and anger towards his father, leading to him sabotaging an experiment his father was working on while in a fit of rage. Creating the accident that turns Jack into the Joker Goblin. Jason would commit crimes out on the streets to vent his rage and show his independence, and was eventually caught in the act by Dark Spider who recognized him as Jack's son. Joe Carradine Real Name: Joe Carradine Fusion of: DC's Joe Chill/Marvel's Dennis Carradine